


Skeletons Just Wanna Have Fun

by katzenjam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, i'll add tags as i go, leave your reviews in the comments!!, not much else to say..., oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzenjam/pseuds/katzenjam
Summary: I'll be posting oneshots here sporadically, so make sure to keep an eye out for your skeletal boys!!





	Skeletons Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attempt to seduce your skeletal boyfriend away from his work.
> 
> Through what means, may you ask?
> 
> Contagious Dancing Disease.
> 
> (don't laugh, it's terminal)

You creek the door open in sync with the music, clutching a portable speaker in one hand. The spooky prelude music vibrates your fingers, and a sudden howl rips through the air. 

“NO.”

Edge whips around in his leather spinny chair, arms folded. He’s dressed in that “RESTING WITCH FACE” t-shirt you got for him last week—_ you know, _ the one he swore to never wear—and a baggy pair of plaid pajama pants. His at-home recreational wear, or as you called it, his lazy day fit.

“Nice shirt, Eggy. Where’d you get it from?” You punctuate your question with a sway of your hips, moving in time with the synths, waiting for the beat to drop. It takes longer than expected, so there you wait—moving like a rusty gear in need of some WD-40.

Leaning back in his seat, Edge uncrosses his arms and watches you, already amused by what he sees.

The beat drops, synths slapping like Chris Brown, and your body transcends into the next dimension: shoulders popping, hips shaking, and feet shuffling. You boogie to the sounds of disco hell like no one’s watching.

Well…no one _ except _your skeletal datemate.

“WHAT ARE YOU—” you cock your hips in a rather awkward fashion and Edge snickers—”WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?”

Sashaying closer, you lightly toss the speaker between his femurs. It bounces and for a moment, you think it’s going to fall of the chair, but Edge catches the device, placing it on a small pile of work documents. From the looks of it, he was nearly done for the day, otherwise he would’ve shooed you out of the office again—insisting you were a

distraction.

_And_ _what a distraction you were being now._

You plant your hands on the armrests of his chair, effectively pinning him in his seat. Even with him sitting like this, he surpasses you in height, so you erect your posture.

“Come here often?” You jut your hips side-to side, a little flirtatious wiggle. “No, wait. I would’ve noticed you before.”

He shakes his skull, color rising to his cheekbones, but he’s grinning as he leans in closer. “I’M TWICE YOUR SIZE, LITTLE DANCER. OF COURSE YOU’D NOTICE ME.”

Your hands glide along the armrests, travelling upward, and eventually find a home at the dips of Edge’s collarbones. “Did you notice me, too?”

He hums an affirming _mhmm_. “HAD TO USE A MICROSCOPE TO DO SO, BUT NONETHELESS—”

He laughs as you recoil from him, and cackles even harder as you squish his face between your hands. 

“Asshole,” you say, feeling the sharp yet malleable give of his cheekbones. “Dance with me.”

“I’M BUSY.”

You snicker. “Busy with what, _ being an asshole?” _

He grabs hold of your little doll hands and covers them gently in his larger ones. “I HAVE VERY IMPORTANT DOCUMENTS TO FILE, _ MY LOVELY LITTLE COMMONER,” _he smirks, bumping his teeth against your jumbled hands. “IT’S ROYAL GUARD STUFF, YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND.”

You roll your eyes, gasping. “Oh, forgive me, _ Sir Shits-a-Lot _. I’d hate to interfere with such...pressing matters.” You plant a kiss between his eye sockets, then squirm away from his hold on you. You make a final attempt at establishing dominance, straightening your posture, then turn for the door. “Damn shame, too.”

“WHAT?”

You look over your shoulder. “I didn’t think you’d be scared of a little _ dance _.”

Vincent Prince croons the ending monologue of the song, his voice growling as you walk towards the door, strutting victoriously.

Needless to say, _ you don’t get very far. _

“NOW, WAIT JUST A MINUTE.” Edge blocks the entirety of the door frame, hands gripping the door frame to ensure your utmost attention. You have to crane your neck to make proper eye-contact with him (_ well _ ...technically eye-to-eye socket contact), but it’s worth it to see him get all wound up like this. “I CAN DANCE—OH STARS, _ I CAN DANCE— _BUT I’M A BIT PREOCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT, LOVE.” He boops your nose. “YOU’LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE ME IN ACTION.”

You make a thoughtful sound, stroking your chin between your thumb and index finger. Waiting for drama’s sake for him to soak in your reaction: “Hm..._ nah _, I don’t buy it.”

Edge squawks, an indignant shriek, and backs away with a hand against his chest. _ Absolutely appalled. _

“WHAT?! ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?”

The opportunity presents itself and you take it. “I ain’t calling you a truther!”

“OH, _ YOU—” _He seethes in your general direction, phalanges curled into frustrated claws, and turns heel towards his desk. Grabbing your little Bluetooth speaker, he aggressively taps the volume button until it’s screaming out the lyrics to the next song.

_ “ _ ** _I was working in the lab late one night_ **

** _When my eyes beheld an eerie sight—_ ** _ ” _

_ “NO, NO! NOT THIS ONE!” _

He twirls around to face you again, his expression twisted into a scowl. “YOU!”

You point to yourself, failing to hide your amusement. “Me?”

“YES, _ YOU. _ CHANGE THE SONG!”

You twiddle your phone. “Aw, but I like this song.”

He shoots you a rather perturbed glare.

“EITHER YOU END THE SONG OR _ I END YOU.” _

You sigh, clicking the shuffle button on your Halloween playlist. “You’re no fun.”

Another junk song plays, and you feel the disapproval radiating off Edge yet again.

He shakes his skull, hooking his right arm between his left one, stretching out the non-existent kinks in his humerus. “OH, HUSH YOU. IT’S ENOUGH THAT I FELL FOR YOUR LITTLE MIND GAME OF A PLOY.”

_ “...Do you wanna stop then, or—” _

“NO, I’M IN TOO DEEP ALREADY,” he replies in an instant, now hooking his left arm between his right one. “LOOK AT ME. I’VE ALREADY BEGUN MY ARM STRETCHES.”

You put your hands up, shaking a bit. _ “Ooh, _ he’s serious now.”

“DAMN RIGHT, I AM,” he declares. “YOU’RE GOING DOWN!”

“Down.._ .town? _ To a nice seafood dinner? Sounds great, baby.”

Edge stomps, and a pencil threatens to fall off the desk. “QUIT TWISTING MY WORDS!”

“Quit stalling, then,” you retort, posing in the most dramatic dance stance you can think of. “I’m ready—I’ve _ been _ready!”

You twirl your foot in a neat circle, locking eyes with your skeletal lover—your rival. “Question is...are _ you _ready?”

For a moment, Edge is taken aback, his eye sockets fluttering as you stare him down. Such a glare, meant only to elicit fear in your enemies, has Edge weak at the knees. His soul twists into a boy scout knot, beating against his rib cage like a battalion of war drums, and begins to glow through his shirt.

He’s caught in the throes of your passion, but for now, _ you’re _the enemy.

Grinning like a champion, he squares his feet, ready to duel in choreographics with the love of his life.

“YOU FOOL, _ I WAS BORN READY!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used!!
> 
> Thriller- Michael Jackson  
Monster Mash- Bobby Pickett


End file.
